As well known, the goal of digital image stabilization methods is to remove unwanted camera movement or jitter, thus providing a more pleasant viewing experience, to produce a sequence that displays requisite camera movement only. Jitter is defined as all the undesired positional fluctuation of the image that is added to the intentional motion of the camera, in particular translation and/or rotation.
Stabilization algorithms are sometimes rigid in their processing. It is difficult for these algorithms to be fully suitable to all kinds of input sequences to be stabilized: for example sequences with a single view point, panoramic shots, sequences where the user is moving forward or backward, etc.
The need is thus felt to have a more flexible method, on the one hand, and optimal with many types of input sequences, on the other hand, and a corresponding device.